Can you see the moon tonight?
by MClara 22
Summary: Mais um ano começa em Hogwarts, o último de Harry, Rony e Hermione, mais esse ultimo ano guarda muitas supresas, inclusive a chegada de dois novos alunos que foram transferidos para Hogwarts
1. Prólogo

Fala gente!. Bem, essa e minha segunda fic e to muito feliz com ela, tomei vergonha na cara e to lendo Harry Potter. Espero que gostem. Tenho toda a fic na cabeça, e espero que comentem . Valeu

* * *

Can you see the moon tonight?

Prólogo

Mais um ano começa em Hogwarts, todos os alunos estão no salão comunal.

Harry, Rony e Hermione estão agora com 17, e portanto, era o ultimo ano que iriam passar em Hogwarts.

- Quando que eles vão servir a comida ? - disse Rony impaciente.

- Ai Rony, você só pensa em comida - disse Hermione estava concentrada em um novo livro.

- Mais eu to com fome. Pela primeira vez minha mãe esqueceu de me dar o sanduíche para a viajem de trem - Rony falava choramingando.

- Calma Rony já estão acabando de selecionar os novos alunos para as casas - Harry estava tentando acalmar Rony.

- Olha acabaram- apontou Harry.

- Ufa!- Rony festejava .

- Muito bem muito bem - Dumbledore havia se levantado - alunos novos eu os desejo boa sorte em suas novas casa, e agora...

- Sim comida, atque enfim - Rony havia recuperado o animo.

- Quieto Rony!- alertou Mione.

Dumbledore continuou a falar:

- …. tenhouma ultima coisa a dizer a vocês antes que se percam em meio a este fabuloso banquete.

- Anda logo por favor - Rony voltou a choramingar com a cabeça entre os braços.

- Esse ano receberemos dois novos alunos que entraram no sétimo ano. Eles vieram das escolas de Beauxbatons e Durmstrang e agora serão nossos novos companheiros, portanto espero que sejam muito bem vindos.

Após o pronunciamento começou uma algazarra entre os alunos, que se perguntavam quem eram os novos alunos.

- Por favor fiquem quietos - o barulho terminou e Dumbledore terminou a frase - podem entar!.

Na mesma hora a porta da sala comunal se abriu, e dela vieram um garoto e uma garota com um uniforme parecido com o da escola mais preto.

- Sejam bem vindos!

Os dois se aproximaram da onde estava Dumbledore e o cumprimentaram, e depois, se viraram para os alunos.

- Boa noite, meu nome Vincent.

Vincent era um garoto alto de uns 1,84 de altura, com olhos cor de mel muito forte , e com cabelos cabelos castanhos escuros.

- Boa noite, meu nome e Vallquiria.

Ela era uma garota late de 1,75, com olhos tão azuis que chegavam a ser cinzas, e com um longo cabelo preto.

- Ótimo, que bom que se apresentaram - Dumbledore parecia animado - bem, agora como tínhamos combinado Vallquiria vai para a Corvinal.

No mesmo instante as vestes negra se transformaram no uniforme azul da Corvinal

- E você Vincent ficara na Grifinória.

O mesmo aconteceu com as roupas do garoto, mais em vez de azuis ficaram vermelhas como a Grifinória.

- E agora vamos ao banquete- Dumbledore bateu palmas e as mesas se encheram de comida.

Os dois novatos foram em dire鈬o as suas mesas.


	2. Primeira Lua

**Capitulo 1**

** Primeira lua**

A mesa da Corvinal estava agitada, todos estavam curiosos a respeito da nova companheira .

-Minha irmã deve tá odiando isso - falou Vincent rindo para onde estava Vallquiria.

-Ela e sua irmã – perguntou Hermione que largara o livro

-É sim – respondeu vincent com um sorriso.

-Meu nome e Hermione Granger, esses são Harry e Rony

-Olá – Rony tinha colocado três coxinhas de frango na boca .

-Ah... oi - Harry estava espantado com a voracidade de Rony

-Não se parece nem um pouco com ela – Rony engolira as três coxinhas

-Concordo, somos gêmeos mais não etmos nada em comum – vincent olhava as outras mesas

-Ih! olha Harry, Malfoy ta todo curioso – disse Rony rindo – Ele não parece nada feliz.

-Malfoy? - perguntou Vincent

-Éh, Draco Malfoy. Conhece? - perguntou Harry

-Não sei, mais conheço esse nome de algum lugar

-Bem, então agradeça por não conhecer, ele e um saco, vive nós enchendo a paciência – avisou Rony

-O banquete seguiu cheio de perguntas a Vincent e sua irmã. Mesmo estando em casaa diferentes um sabia como o outro se sentia, uma das habilidades adquiridas com o convívio.

-Aí Vincent- falou Rony comendo o ultimo pedaço de bolo de seu prato – quer dormir no nosso quarto

- Tá bom... depende de onde botarem minhas tralhas

-Quando finalmente os pratos foram limpos Dumbledore desejou uma boa noite para todos. E assim os alunos seguiram pra os dormitórios, os grifinorios foram para seus quartos cheio s de empolgação.

-Está vendo ali? - apontou Rony para o quadro da Mulher Gorda -Lá dentro fica o nosso dormitório.

-É bem melhor do que hein Durmstrang – Vincent olhava os varios quadros que se mexiam

-Como era lá?

-Frio, muito frio. O castelo ficava em uma montanha, nevava praticamente o ano todo, e os nossos quartos ficavam no porão

-Bem, deve ser melhor que um armário, não deve ser tão ruim – falou Harry. Vincent o olhou com seus olhos cor de mel. Um olhar de interesse e curiosidade.

-Porquê? Você já morou num armário?

-Harry abriu a boca pra falar mas foi Hermione que respondeu :

-sim, ele dormia em um armário enquanto marava com os tios.

Sem entender Vincent os olhou então Harry o contou que havia morado com seus tios quinze anos de sua vida, também contou que havia aceitado o convite de Sirius para morar junto com o animago, tardiamente. Contou alguns detalhes que apenas seus amigos . Ao final da historia todos estavam no salão comunal ao redor da lareira. Vincent olhou para Harry e disse:

-Sua vida ate parece uma conspiração

-Já pensei nisso varias vezes também – disse Harry um pouco surpreso

-Esses seus tios hein, são os piores trouxas que eu já ouvi falar , ainda bem que conseguiu sair fora deles.

-Nem fala, foi um alivio

-Ai meu Merlin- disse Hermione espantada – já são onze da noite

-Calma Mione, não vão te matar não- disse Rony

-Aé Rony, você sabe qual e a nossa primeira aula de amanha?- perguntou Hermione zangada

-Eu sei lá

-Poções Rony, poções

-Vamos gente hora de dormir, não quero ser morto pelo Snape amanha- disse rony que já estava de pé indo em direção ao quarto dos garotos

-Poções, a pelo amor de Deus, isso e muito fácil – disse Vincent

-Que?- Rony estava espantado

-Poções, e minha matéria preferida – disse Vincent espantado com a cara de Rony

-Não por muito tempo, Snape e terrível , faz de tudo pra tirar ponto da Grifinória ,e adora humilhar também – Rony falava em um tom de advertência

-Professor algum vai fazer com que eu deixe de gostar de poções, se o professor e uma merda não quer disser que a matéria seja uma – Vincent respondeu Rony calmamente

-Não diga que eu não avisei.

-Então todos seguiram para os quartos

X o X o X

Enquanto íamos em direção ao salão Comunal da Grifinória Rony ficava me mostrando os quadros que se mexiam, ele parece ser legal, mesmo as vezes parecendo um completo idiota , ele se preocupa com as pessoas que ama, eu o consideraria um amigo confiável. Já esse Harry e completamente diferente do que eu havia ouvido falar, não e o tipo de pessoa que se espera como herói, acho que o tempo dirá se vou ou não confiar nele. Hermione era diferente, tinha um cheiro intrigante, parecia ser muito inteligente, não ligava muito para a aparência, mas mesmo assim era muito feminina, bem diferente de Vallquiria, não sei bem como descrever mas ela era diferente de alguma maneira, e eu gostei.

-Ei Vincent!, presta atenção se não vai esquecer a senha que nem o Neville- era Rony chamando minha atenção para um quadro de uma mulher muito estranha

-Que? Senha? - disse ainda perdido em meus pensamentos

-É, a senha pra entrar no dormitório

-Ah, sim claro

-Alusão do Basilisco – disse Rony para o quadro

-Certamente, podem entrar – respondeu a mulher do quadro .

E entramos no salão da Grifinória

-Essa e a Mulher Gorda – disse Hermione -se quiser entrar no dormitório e bom tratar de lembrar a senha.

-Senão vai ficar igual ao Neville, esperando os outros alunos para abrir a passagem – Rony falava rindo

-Alusão do Basilisco-eu disse

-Como era as senha em Durmstrang – perguntou Rony curioso

-Bem, era uma mistura de tecnologia trouxa com magia – falei - era pra dificultar os estudantes de futucar por ai. Se você não soube-se a senha e a magia certa não entrava

-Que saco – falou Rony desanimado

-Chato mesmo era pra ir a biblioteca a noite, a maldita da senha mudava toda hora- disse por fim

Ficamos sentados em volta da lareira escutando Harry contar como havia sido sua vida com seus tios trouxas e como depois foi morar com o padrinho Sirius. Mas a historia foi interrompida quando Hermione gritou que já eram onze da noite e que a primeira aula do dia era poções, não vi problema algum naquilo, poções era minha matéria preferida , embora Rony tenha falado que logo isso iria acabar por que o professor deles Snape era um carrasco. Não quis discutir com ninguém então dei boa noite para Hermione e subi com os garotos para o quarto. Era pequeno – bem, maior do que o de Durmstrang - minha coisas estavam encostadas perto de uma cama.

-Bem boa noite gente – disse Rony já em sua cama

-Boa noite – falou Harry bocejando

-Até amanha – falei por ultimo indo em direção a minha cama

Minha primeira noite em Hogwarts, o céu estava claro, com muitas estrelas, mas sem a lua. Não demorei a pegar no sono, estava cansado da viagem.

_Estava tudo em chamas_

-_Vincent corra para a floresta rápido- disse uma mulher de costas para min_

-_Mas porque?, porque eles estão fazendo isso?- perguntei_

-_Não se preocupe com isso agora, eu e seu pai daremos um jeito- ela se virou e me deu um abraço - Agora vá, pegue a sua irmã e vá _

-_Susana eles chegaram venha! - gritou um homem a minha frente_

-_Vão logo - falou o homem para mim _

-_Algo pegou a minha mão, olhei para o meu lado e vi uma menina de olhos azuis que olhava fixamente para o fogo _

-_Vamos, por favor Vin – disse a menina _

-_Não respondi, só sai com ela pela porta que havia atrás de nós _

-_Avada Kedavra _

-_Olhei para trás e vi parado ao lado de dois corpo um homem vestido de preto com uma mascara prata, ele olhou para mim tenho certeza _

-_Rápido Vin, rápido – disse a menina me puxando pelo braço _

-_Desviei o olhar do homem e corri para a floresta. _

-_O calor do fogo foi sumindo conforme entravamos na floresta, tinha certeza de que parasse de correr aquele homem ia vir atrás de nós, acelerei o passo. _

-_Vin, me espera – a menina estava ficando para trás – Ai! - ela havia tropeçado em uma raiz _

-_Valqui – olhei pra trás e vi ela no chão, mais isso prendeu minha atenção por pouco tempo, indo em sua direção saindo de atrás de uma árvore um lobo preto de uns três metros de altura se apoiava nas patas traseiras, pronto para o ataque._

-_Sai de perto dela – gritei o mais alto que pude correndo em sua direção _

-_Saltei na frente do lobo para proteger minha irmã, havia prometido que iria protege-la. _

-_Ele cravou suas mandibulas em mim _

O mesmo sonho todas as noites, acordei suando, os raios do Sol já podiam ser vistos pela janela, devia ser umas seis da manha, e como sempre eu estava acordado. Levantei, meu coração ainda estava acelerado, arrumei a cama em silencio pra não acordar ninguém, vesti meu novo uniforme peguei o primeiro livro que achei e desci para o Salão Principal

Estava muito diferente do que estava a noite, nenhum aluno havia acordado ainda. Sentei na mesa da Grifinória e comecei a ler o meu livro, mas logo fui interrompido, alguem acabara de entrar no Salão, um garoto com as roupas da Sonserina, meio pálido de olhos cinzas e cabelos loiros platinados, era o Draco Malfoy. Ele veio em minha direção e começou a falar:

-Você acorda bem cedo – parou na minha frente – Eu sou Draco Malfoy, e realmente uma pena que tenha ficado na Grifinória, vai ter que ficar aturando o Potter e a turminha dele.

Não respondi fiquei olhando para ele esperando que fala-se mais alguma coisa. E foi o que ele fez.

-Felizmente a divisão das casas não é um problema não e mesmo? - perguntou ele com um sorriso de superioridade

-Acho que sim – respondi ainda desconfiado tentando lembrar da onde conhecia aquele sobrenome

-Bem logo vai perceber que a Grifinória e cheia de sangues-ruins, e você obviamente não vai querer andar com essa gente não é mesmo – disse ele ainda com aquele sorriso sorriso na cara

-Não me importo- respondi mas alto do que pretendia, ele estava me irritando profundamente, e ridículo separar as pessoas em sangues-ruins e sangues-puros, afinal todos estão aqui por que são bruxos. Acho que ele ficou um pouco surpreso com o meu tom de voz pois tirou o sorriso da cara

-Sou estou tentando ajudar, essa gente não merece estar aqui- disse ele esticando a mão – Eu vou te mostrar com...

-Sai daqui – não deixei ele terminar a frase

-Como?- ele estava surpreso

-Você ta se achando muito pro meu gosto, só por que você e "sangue-puro' não quer disser nada. Por acaso você acha que o universo roda ao seu redor? - perguntei

-Então vai ficar andando com os sangues-ruins?

-Seu filhinho de papai some daqui, eu escolho minhas amizades. E recuso a sua – disse por fim

Ele saiu em direção a mesa da Sonserina com uma cara muito emburrada, sinceramente pensei que ele fosse uma pessoa melhor, mais agora que ele tinha vindo falar comigo eu percebi que ele fedia a morte.

Não demorou e logo os outros alunos chegaram ao Salão, os primeiros a chegar foram os da Corvinal e junto com eles Vallquiria que veio falar comigo:

-Acordou cedo de novo? - ela perguntou

-Não boba, aqui só ta o corpo, meu espirito tá la dormindo ainda – adoro irritar ela

-Seu bobo

-Ensaiarão pra chegar assim todos juntinhos?- brinquei

-Ficamos ate tarde praticando

-Que bom, mais você saiu da formação

-Calma agente não perde ponto por isso não – disse minha irmã com um sorriso voltando para mesa da Corvinal

Logo depois o pessoal da Sonserina começou a entrar, parecia ter uma luta para se sentarem perto do Malfoy, não entendi o porque, mas isso também não importava. Depois começaram a vir a Grifinória, mais Rony e os outros ainda não tinham chegado, e por fim veio a Lufa- Lufa, todos pareciam muito cansados, como se tivessem dado um festa a noite.

-Cara, que horas você acorda? - Rony e os outros tinham chegado

-As seis da manha todo dia. E por falar nisso bom dia pra você também – respondi

-Bom dia - disse ele

-Olá – falou Harry

-Bom dia Vincent -respondeu Hermione

Foi um café da manha bem agitado, Rony nos contou o seu sonho que foi muito estranho, falei pra eles sobre o Malfoy, e Harry disse que com ele havia acontecido a mesma coisa, Hermione ficou pedindo para que e anota-se os horários embora eu tenha falado que já tinha decorado, o que era verdade.

Finalmente acabou a café e fomos em direção a aula de poções. A sala ficava na masmorra, o que era estranho, Rony me disse que a localização não era a única coisa estranha, o professor Snape pelo que eu entendi era um Voldemort com bom humor.

Quando chegamos o professor já estava em sala, ele tinha um nariz de gancho com olhos pretos igual ao cabelo, e tinha uma cara de quem já viu de tudo na vida, e de que estava cansado de esperar os alunos chegarem.

-Sentem rápido – disse indo em direção a um caldeirão

-Bom dia pra você também - sussurrei pra mim mesmo

-Disse alguma coisa?- ele olhou pra mim

-Nada professor – menti, como ele me escutou?

-Menos cinco pontos para a Grifinória – disse virando-se em direção a um quadro negro atrás dele, e começou a escrever – Mas rápido vocês ai atrás

Sentei junto com Rony na terceira fileira, Haryy e Hermione sentaram na fileira ao lado

-Sabe qual é a segunda melhor parte da aula de poções ?– perguntou Rony para mim

-Diga - respondi

-Temos aula junto com a Sonserina – Rony apontou para a porta onde varios alunos entravam, inclusive Malfoy

-Desde que fiquem longe de mim tanto faz – voltei a olhar para frente onde Snape acabava de escrever no quadro, e começava a falar

-Alguem pode me disser em qual poção usamos esses ingredientes – disse ele apontando para o quadro.

- Já avia visto aqueles ingredientes, são usados na poção do Morto-vivo, levantei a mão para responder junto com Hermione, fiquei um pouco surpreso por mais ninguém saber a resposta.

-Ninguém? Que decepção – disse voltando para o quadro

-Hermione abaixou a mão e eu fiquei sem entender

-Vincent abaixa a mão – sussurrou Rony para mim

-Por quê ele perguntou se não queria que ninguém responde-se ?- perguntei

-Ele e assim mesmo. Acho que ele quer que alguem da Sonserina responda, mas ninguém fala

-Abram na pagina 643- continuou Snape

-A aula segui e ele falou, perguntou, não ouviu as respostas da Hermione ou as minhas, e mandou os alunos prepararem a poção do Morto-vivo. Depois de uns 30 minutos acabei a minha poção.

-Já acabou?- me perguntou Rony espantando

-Sim- respondi

-Poxa, eu ainda to na metade – disse ele desanimado olhando para seu caldeirão

-Que ajuda?

-Demoro – disse ele muito animado

-Depois de alguns minutos explicando a Rony qual era a ordem dos ingredientes, ele pegou uma garrafa com liquido amarela e derramou na poção, de repente a poção dele começou a borbulhar muito, me virei pra ele e preguntei:

-O que você botou ai?

-Isso – disse ele me entregando a garrafa

-Vi o liquido amarelo e reconheci o cheiro, aquilo era Hidromel

-Cara – disse me virando para ele – Abaixa agora

-Foi exato , quando eu e Rony abaixamos o caldeirão explodiu, coloquei as mãos sobre a mesa e vi que ela estava cheia de um troço verde nojento, passei o dedo na mesa e olhei pra Rony que tentava se levantar

-Cara, você acaba de descobrir uma nova tonalidade de verde – disse

-O que esta acontecendo aqui? – Snape estava em pé do lado de nossa mesa com uma cara de que ia matar alguem ali mesmo – Sr. Weasley o que você botou na sua poção?

-Desculpa professor Snape, eu pedi ajuda para o Vincent para preparar a poção, mais acabei botando o Hidromel por acidente – respondeu Rony de cabeça baixa

-Ora, então o senhor Owen te ajudou ? Não me lembro de ter dito que a tarefa era em dupla

-Owen ?, não professor eu pedi ajuda...

-Quieto Sr. Weasley- rosnou Snape – Então Sr. Owen estava ajudando seu novo amigo?que tocante- disse se virando pra mim

-Virou crime ajudar os amigos agora?- contestei

-Ao menos que eu diga que a tarefa seja em dupla você não deve se meter no trabalho dos outros – Snape pegou a varinha e com um toque limpou a mesae vou em direção a frente da turma – Menos cinquenta pontos para os dois

-Mais...afff- Rony botou a cabeça entre os braços

-O alunos da Sonserina davam risadinhas mais também pareciam surpresos, assim como alguns alunos da Grifinória, bem, eu sabia o por que da surpresa, e foi horrível ter que esperar quinze minutos para aula acabar com metade da turma me olhando esquisito. Mais finalmente a sineta tocou e eu fui o primeiro a sair da masmorra, quando percebi que não fazia a minima ideia de onde ir, parei e esperei pelos outros que vinham não muito atrás.

-Porquê todo mundo ficou te encarrando na sala - perguntou Harry

-Qual e a próxima aula mesmo? – ignorei a pergunta de Harry, e olhei para Hermione que parecia bem interessada também em saber o por que de ficarem me olhando esquisito.

-Você tem adivinhação comigo e com o Harry- disse Rony – Bem, Vincent e verdade? Você e um Owen? - perguntou meio encabulado

-Sou, mas não quer disser nada - respondi rápido, não queria ter que falar da minha família, estavam todos mortos só havia eu e Vallquiria.

-Bem - continuou Rony – meu pai disse que a sua família e considerada uma das ricas famílias de bruxos do mundo, se não a mais rica do mundo, e dizem também que a mais puro sangue de todas as famílias.

-Puxa - disse Harry – é verdade?

-É, digo, mais ou menos. Não faz diferença alguma, estão todos mortos – falei me virando pra ir embora

X o X o X

As duas semanas seguintes passaram muito rápido, e junto com elas minha preocupação do que fazer com as noites que iriam se seguir aumentava.

Estava visível que Vincent estava diferente, estava muito pálido e com olheiras, e parecia muito cansado. Da mesa da Corvinal podia ver como ele estava, enquanto todos os outros estudantes estavam aproveitando o café-da-manhã dessa quinta-feira ele estava quieto não comia nada, embora uma garota - cujo o nome se eu não me engano era Hermione - tentava fazer ele comer, eu sabia que isso ia acontecer, provavelmente ele só iria comer bem na hora do almoço.

As primeiras aulas daquela manhã correram bem, tirando defesa contra as artes das trevas que teve o professor substituído pelo professor Snape. Na hora do almoço não vi meu irmão, achei estranho geralmente a hora do almoço e muito respeitada por ele. Passei o resto da hora do almoço conversando com Luna, uma garota um ano mais nova que eu, ela tinha longos cabelos loiros e uma expressão sonhadora , mas era muito legal. Nós despedimos e eu fui para a próxima aula que era de Historia da Magia.

Vincent já estava na sala tudo indicava que não havia almoçado, e não pude falar com ele. A aula passou devagar o professor só falava e muitos estudantes não prestavam atenção, principalmente os da Grifinória, quando finalmente acabou todos os alunos estavam desanimados, foi quando vi Vincent brigando com Hermione do lado de fora da sala..

-Vincent, o que houve? Você está diferente – perguntou hermione

-Não e nada já disse – respondeu Vin um pouco rude

-Como? Você não come nada, não anda prestando atenção nas aulas, e o Harry me disse que você não anda dormindo também – falou Hermione

-Parece que tem muita gente vigiando a minha vida – fique surpresa com a groseria do meu irmão

-Olha Vincent eu andei pesquisando e ...- mais ela foi interrompida antes que pude-se terminar a frase.

-Eu não preciso da sua ajuda – gritou Vin que saiu de perto dela o mais rápido possível

-Fui em direção a Hermione que paresia muito confusa com a reação de Vin.

-Desculpe o Vin, ele geralmente não e assim- disse a ela que continuava a olhar na direção em que vincent havia ido – desculpe

-Sai atrás de Vin naão podia deixar ele sair assim. Encontrei- o encostado perto de uma estatua com as mãos na cabeça parecendo completamente perdido e confuso, e antes que eu pude-se dizer alguma coisa ele disse:

-Não devia ter gritado eu sei, mais eu to um pouco irritado, não durmo direito a um bom tempo – falou com uma voz fraca e cansada

-Vin vai ficar tudo bem, você vai passar por isso, sempre passa, e o professor Snape aceitou fazer a poção certo? - perguntei tentando anima-lo um pouco

-Vai sim, aparentemente tem outro igual a min pelo colégio – respondeu um pouco mais animado

-Quem?- perguntei muito curiosa

-Eu vou chutar e dizer que o professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Sabe ele e estranho

-Que bom - disse rindo- e você é normal? - consegui fazer ele rir

-Passamos um tempo ali em silencio ate a sineta tocar

-Não vou para a próxima aula – disse Vin despreucupado

-Hein? - perguntei surpresa – Vincent Owen matando aula?

-Serio, sem condições de assistir aula hoje, tó morrendo, vou subir para dormitório tentar dormir, e sair antes que todo mundo volte. Ás seis da tarde o professor Snape pediu para eu encontra-lo na sala dele.

-Eu vou estar lá com você então – falei

-Beleza – disse ele indo embora-Se alguem perguntar onde eu estou você inventa uma desculpa para min?- perguntou

-Acenei com a cabeça e ele foi embora," _irmão só dão trabalho_" pensei

**Sinto muito pela demora mas tava dificil posta e talz!**

**mas espero que gostem e comentem plz!**

**Obrigada pelas Rewies!**

**Bjs!**


	3. Suspeitas

**Fala gente! Tudo beleza?**

**Sei que demorei muito, e que eu tava com preguiça, Mas consegui, espero que gostem e comentem **

**Esse capitulo e dedicado a Ana-san que me ajudou a começar e a terminar esse cap**

**Capitulo: 2**

**Suspeitas**

-Eu não preciso da sua ajuda! – foi a ultima coisa que ele me disse antes de sair rapidamente de perto de mim.

Fiquei olhando ele ir sem fazer nada, a irmã dele veio em minha direção disse alguma coisa mais não prestei muita atenção, mais por fim fui embora assistir as ultimas aulas daquele dia.

Vincent não foi a nenhuma aula, e eu não consegui prestar muita atenção no que o professor dizia, sai da aula sem uma anotação. Fui para o salão comunal da Grifinoria acompanhada de Harry e Rony, eles subiram para o quarto dos garotos para guarda os livros, enquanto eu fui fazer o dever de Historia da Magia. Comecei a escrever mais parei, estava pensando nele, ele não parecia estar bem estava tão diferente de quando chegou, era óbvio que escondia algo, mais o que?

- Terminou o dever?- perguntou Harry que estava atrás de mim acompanhado de Rony. Olhei para o pergaminho que tinha apenas duas linhas escritas

- Termino mais tarde – respondi

- Então vamos logo esta na hora do jantar – falou Rony se afastando

Levantei-me e fui jantar. Pensei que talvez Vincent estive-se jantando, mas não, olhei para a mesa da Corvinal para ver se Vallquiria estava por ali, mas ela também não estava, "talvez eles venham mais tarde" pensei, sentei-me na mesa da Grifinoria e comecei a conversar com Gina

-O professor Lupin não veio jantar hoje – comentou Harry olhando para a mesa dos professores

-Snape também parece estar sem fome – falou Rony – num tá aqui

- O Professor Snape deve estar preparando a poção Mata-cão para o professor Lupin, a lua cheia começa amanha - disse eu

-Ah é esqueci que o Lupin é um Lobisomem - disse Rony, depois de engolir um pedaço de carne.

Olhei para Harry e o mesmo possuía um ar distante, perdido nos pensamentos e com os olhos presos em algo, ou alguém. Segui seu olhar, que ia em direção a mesa da Sonserina, depois Harry desviou o olhar, parecendo encabulado, achei incomum, pois ele tinha uma rixa com os Sonserinos, principalmente com o Capitão e Apanhador da Sonserina, Draco Malfoy.

E por falar no Malfoy, ele também não estava lá, seu lugar estava vazio, e a mesa da Sonserina extremamente calma. Estava começando a estranhar, todos estavam tomando chá de sumiço! Será que alguma coisa importante estava acontecendo?

Depois do jantar, subi para o dormitório feminino. Escovei os dentes e me deitei. Mas não consegui pegar no sono, fiquei pensando no Vincent, na Vallquiria, e, incrivelmente no Draco.

Será que Vincent tinha alguma ligação com Lupin, para não aparecer numa noite antes da Lua cheia? Lógico, que isso era besteira, pois podia ser literalmente, qualquer coisa que Vallquiria o acompanharia, afinal eram irmãos. E também não sabia por que estava me preocupando com Malfoy, ele podia estar em algum canto do colégio fornicando com alguma menina. Tirei esses pensamentos da minha mente e adormeci

_Não era uma floresta normal, como as que se tinha em Hogwarts, ela composta por altos pinheiros, em formato de cone. Era um dia de inverno, estava muito frio, mas este não me incomodava, estava nevando, flocos de neve rodopiavam em frente aos meus olhos._

_Olhava para a floresta como se pudesse enxergar dentro dela._

_Sem nenhum aviso, um barulho de galhos sendo quebrados, e vegetação sendo afastada, ecoam pelo silencio do inverno. No meio dos pinheiros, um grande animal se revela das sombras, era um lobo imenso, muito maior do que o normal._

_Este era de um castanho puro, como se o lupino fosse coberto pelo mais puro chocolate, ele me olhou nos olhos. Senti um calafrio, seus grandes olhos dourados me analisaram, não como uma presa, mas sim, como uma pessoa, suas pupilas se dilataram levemente, e ele soltou um ganido fino, e segundos depois, o grande lupino curvou a cabeça para trás, e um uivo poderoso rompeu o ar, o uivo foi se extinguindo, até o silencio novamente reinar._

_Mais barulhos de galhos e vegetação, mas dessa vez mais rápidos, como se o animal que vinha estivesse correndo então ao lado do lobo castanho, surgiu um branco, tão alvo que se camuflaria perfeitamente no cenário de inverno que nos rodeava. _

_O novo lupino me olhos com os olhos azuis curiosos, como se perguntasse se podia avançar para me analisar, ou se deveria ficar ao lado do lobo maior, em busca de orientação o lupino albino olhou para o castanho, o maior rosnou, o lobo branco abaixou as orelhas e ganiu, o castanho aproximou o focinho do lobo menor, e deu uma pequena lambida acima dos olhos do lobo menor._

_O ar fraternal não durou muito tempo, sons de corvos grasnando a distancia chamaram a atenção dos dois lupinos, um som de tiro, um banque surdo. O lobo castanho tinha caído na neve, que se tingiu de escarlate. Um rosnado, outro tiro, uma pessoa gritando_.

Um uivo que trouxe a consciência percebi que estava no meu quarto, na minha cama, com os cabelos desgrenhados, e suando frio.

Sentei na cama. "Foi um sonho, apenas um sonho", não sabia exatamente o porque, mas fiquei com um medo muito grande ao ver o lobo castanho caído na neve, não queria que aquilo acontecesse.

Outro uivo irrompeu o quarto, minhas colegas de dormitório se remexeram nas camas, não se incomodando com os uivos.

Nunca havia ouvidos àqueles uivos, era de um lobisomem diferente, parecia muito solitário. Levantei-me para ver se podia vê-lo da janela, mas não consegui, porém sabia que ele estava lá , voltei para cama e adormeci.

XoXoX

Depois de aquele grifinorio maldito ter me insultado daquela maneira, eu tinha que dar o troco,

apos aquele morto vivo terminar de dar a maldita matéria dele todos rumaram para a aula de defesa contra arte das trevas, como de costume, em uma semana de lua cheia, o maldito do Lupin não daria aula, por ser um lobisomem.

Passei por um corredor vazio, um caminho mais tranqüilo para a sala de Lupin, e ouvi um grito, alguém dizendo que não precisava de ajuda. Encostei-me na parede para poder ver quem era, me senti um imbecil, pois parecia um grifinorio curioso, não consegui ver muito, apenas um Vincent marchando para longe de uma Hermione espantada. Depois de alguns segundos, uma menina da Corvinal cujos cabelos negros me lembravam a noite, veio e tentou amparar Hermione. deveria ser Vallquiria a irmã daquele desgraçado, ela disse alguma coisa a Hermione, e correu para o lado que o irmão. Hermione ficou olhando para o nada e depois saiu também, porém na direção oposta.

Segui o corredor para qual os irmãos tinham ido, andando sempre nos lados mais escuros. Ouvi um pedaço de uma conversa:

-Acho que ele é igual a mim, vou chutar que ele é professor de Defesa contra a Arte das Trevas.

Ouvi mais alguma parte da conversa, porém sem nenhuma informação importante. Rumei para o dormitório sonserino.

Não me importava de perder aulas, todas eram inúteis. Inúteis para quem se tornará um Comensal da Morte. Ao chegar no meu quarto, larguei a mochila aos pés da cama, e peguei um pergaminho na escrivaninha.

"_Querido pai, e patriarca dos Malfoy_

_Gostaria de lhe perguntar se o senhor sabe algo sobre os Owen._

_E irei lhe informa que há dois destes estudando em Hogwarts. Entregue minhas lembranças a Narcissa, minha mãe. de seu filho e herdeiro Draco Lucius Malfoy_"

Li e reli a carta, achei formal o suficiente, e chamei minha coruja, colocando dois dedos na boca e assoprando. Anguns uma bela coruja negra, chegou mais que imediatamente, marrei a carta em uma de suas pernas, e disse-lhe que era para ir, sem desvios, a Mansão Malfoy. E a coruja levantou vôo.

Sentei-me na cama, e refleti sobre o que ouvi da conversa, "ele deve ser igual a mim"...

Lupin era um lobisomem, novidade isso não era. Mas se o Vincent era igual ao Lupin, então ele era um lobisomem também. Como não sabia se era uma informação relevante, não acrescentei esta na carta.

Na manhã seguinte recebi a resposta de meu pai.

_"Querido filho e herdeiro, os Owen são uma das famílias mais antigas que o mundo bruxo teve o orgulho de presenciar. Porém, tudo acabou quando o primogênito se casou com uma filha da lua, tal ato foi considerado uma traição aos puros de sangue. E também se recusaram a trabalhar junto com o nosso Lorde. Foram dizimados._

_Ter a noticia que os descendentes destes impuros de sangue é um ótima noticia, se forem convertidos ao poder de lorde Voldemort, seria de uma imensa ajuda a nosso lorde. Então Draco, heis a sua missão: Se aproxime dos descendentes dos Owen, se torne "amigo" deles. Quero que você ganhe a confiança deles, para podermos mostrar a verdade sobre Voldemort a eles, para mostrar quão glorioso este é. Apenas volte a me responder quando já tiver cumprido a missão._

_Narcissa, sua mãe, lhe manda lembranças._

_De seu pai e patriarca dos Malfoy_

_Lucius Abrachas Malfoy."_

Tudo veio para mim como um furacão. Seria impossível me simpatizar com aquele cão sarnento. Mas, como diz meu pai, tudo pelo Lorde.

XoXoX

Marquei de me encontrar com minha irmã na biblioteca para que ela me passa-se as matérias que havia perdido enquanto estava ausente, torci para não encontrar com ninguém naquele momento, não queria dar explicações sobre o meu sumiço repentino, mas novamente meu pedido foi negado, quando estava prestes a entrar na biblioteca encontrei com a pessoa que eu menos queria ver, Draco Malfoy, e quando pensei que ele não tinha me visto ele me chama

Ei! Owen espere – disse ele, agora eu não tinha como fugir continuei andando em sua direção

O que você quer Malfoy? - perguntei sem entusiasmo

Queria pedir desculpas pelo mal entendido – não acreditava naquelas palavras, elas eram frias sem emoção, aquilo era apenas uma mascara, dava pra ver de longe que ele pretendia outra coisa que, com toda certeza, não era amizade

Você ainda não respondeu a minha pergunta... -respondi um pouco sem paciência.

Ele parou, fez uma cara de quem pode e vai matar alguém a qualquer instante.

- O que eu quero Owen, é apenas uma fraternização pacifica - a ultima palavra saiu tão hostil, que ficaria assustado se não estivesse durante a semana de lua cheia.

- Se você quer confraternizações pacificas, por que não se junta a um grupo de atividades?

- Porque você não aceita os votos de uma amizade? -perguntou ele sem paciência,com uma mão indo em direção ao bolso, onde sabia que sua vairinha se encontrava.

- Porque eu não quero, geralmente sou simpático com os outros, mas com você crie uma apatia instantânea, sinta-se um sortudo - disse com escárnio. Dei uma pausa ,esperando querevidasse, mas ficou em silencio me fuzilando com os olhos. - Por que você não volta para o covil de cobras do qual saiu? Vai fazer um bem para o mundo.

Se eu queria que ele explodisse eu consegui: ele ficou vermelho de ódio, puxou a varinha, e quase gritou uma maldição. Foi o ponto do nosso dialogo que eu fiquei com mais medo. Mas Vallquiria chegou para me socorrer, também com a varinha erguida.

- Expeliarmus. -disse ela. E a varinha de Draco voou e caiu no chão a alguns metros de distancia.- Qual o motivo da discussão dos dois?

- Nenhuma... - disse o Sonserino com um ódio tão grande, que Val se encolheu. - Accio varinha. -e saiu.

Sabia que Draco se vingaria. Mas não fazia idéia de como. Não era bom irritar bruxos Sangue-Puro, isso acontecia comigo em Durmstrang. E nunca acabava bem.

Continuei olhando na direção em que Draco estava indo tentando imaginar o que ele faria, mas não consegui, olhei para Val e percebi que ela me encarava muito furiosa

- Que foi ? - perguntei me defendendo – foi ele que começo

Não interessa quem começo – disse ela furiosa – que coisa, será que não da pra simplesmente ignorar ele?

Não – respondi

Tá, que seja - ela botou a mão no bolso me entregou a minha varinha que havia

ficado com ela durante a minha falta

Entramos na biblioteca e ela começou a passar a matéria

XoXoX

Tinha que achar Rony, a professora McGonagall tinha acabado de me chamar a sua sala e me lembrar que precisávamos de um novo artilheiro para o time de quadribol, e com isso tinha que organizar os testes, já que era o capitão e o apanhador da Grifinoria

Mas onde será que o Rony estava? Talvez estive-se na biblioteca pedindo ajuda a Hermione, não tinha tempo a perder, precisava dele para me ajudar ate por que ele era o goleiro do time.

Enquanto ia em direção da biblioteca vi Draco vindo em minha direção com muita raiva e resmungando sobre alguem.

Olá Malfoy – disse tentando puxar conversa, se bem que não sei porque fiz isso

Não enche Potter – respondeu ele marchando para longe de mim

Não tinha entendido porque Draco tinha partido marchando, geralmente quando tento falar com ele ele bufa, e continua a andar. Fiquei olhando para onde ele tinha ido, depois me lembrei que tinha que ir falar com o Rony.

Entrei na Biblioteca, circulei um pouco, encontrei apenas a Vallquiria forçando o irmão a escrever uns 500 pergaminhos, isso daria uma tendinite permanente. Então fui para a Sala Comunal, e encontrei o Rony jogando Xadrez com Naville, que se encontrava desesperado tentando salvar seu rei.

-Rony, a Profª. McGonagol esta chamando todos os integrantes do time para uma reunião

-Claro -respondeu ele animadamente, virou-se para Naville - Xeque-Matte.

E saímos da Sala deixando Naville choramingando a derrota.

Organizamos como seria o teste, tendo a participação de todos, elegemos novamente o capitão, seria eu pelo quarto ano seguido, estava tendo a mesma fama que Wood, que fora capitão quando entrei no time no Primeiro ano.

O teste não seria fácil, mas não tão difícil, com muitas curvas que requeriam habilidade e uma vassoura boa, mas estava confiante que conseguiríamos um bom artilheiro.

Todos saíram me deixando só no local onde tivemos a reunião, fiquei e aproveitei para polir minha Fire Bolt. Ao terminar de poli-la, aguardei-a no meu armário, e pretendia seguir para a minha Sala Comunal.

Ao dobrar o primeiro corredor que levava as Escadarias fui detido por uma voz. Não, por uma conversa.

-Não sei porque, Blaise! Mas eu tenho que fazer amizade com aquele Owen miserável! - era a voz de Draco.

-Mas ele até que é bonito... -comentou outra voz, Pancy Parkison.

-Talvez você consiga se... -a voz deles foi sumindo a té ficar tudo silencioso.

Não sabia o porque, mas senti uma raiva tão grande, que não podia ser descrita em palavras, como se eu pudesse gritar e esmurrar o maior Dragão do mundo sem o menor medo.

Depois de um tempo parado no meio do nada tentando esquecer a raiva repentina continuei meu caminho. Subi para a sala comunal da Grifinoria, encontrei Hermione interrogando Vincent sobre o sumiço, me aproximei dos dois, queria perguntar a Vincent sobre Malfoy

Hmm...Hermione posso falar com Vincent um instante ? -perguntei

… Claro – respondeu ela um pouco insatisfeita, mas se afastou para que pude-se falar com o grifinorio

Ufa!, Você me livrou de um longo interrogatório – agradeceu Vincent - Então, o que você quer me falar ? Só não me pregunte onde eu estava

Não, não é isso – retruquei – Eu queria te perguntar o que o Malfoy quer com você?

Sei lá, só sei que ele tá me enchendo o saco – respondeu ele – Mas porque você tá me perguntando isso?

Não esperava por aquela pergunta

Bem, e que eu escutei Malfoy conversando com uns amigos sobre você – respondi um pouco incomodado, novamente senti uma raiva muito grande dentro de mim

Então tá – disse ele a vontade – Vou subir para o dormitório antes que Hermione volte a me interrogar

Não sei porque mas não gostava da ideia de Malfoy andando com Vincent

Subi para o dormitório, tentei fazer o dever de poções, mas acabei deixando de lado quando

Rony e Neville entraram no quarto, comecei a conversar com eles e não vi a hora passar, quando vi já era tarde, eu e Rony precisávamos dormir para o treino do dia seguinte, então fomos para as camas e dormimos

No dia seguinte antes de ir tomar o café da manhã coloquei um aviso na sala comunal sobre os testes para aqueles que quisessem participar. Desci com Rony e Hermione para o Salão Comunal, vi Malfoy com a cara emburrada conversando sobre algo com Blaise e Pancy, tentei desviar o olhar antes que ele vi-se que eu esta o observando

Assim que me sentei vi Vincent vindo em minha direção acompanhado da irmã, eles pararam ao meu lado e o irmão me perguntou:

Que horas vai ser o teste?

Você vai?- perguntou Rony que quase engasgando com o suco de abobora

Vin era capitão do time de quadribol em Durmstrang – respondeu Vallquiria

Nesse caso – falei – o teste começa as três da tarde. Leve sua vassoura

Valeu Harry – agradeceu se afastando com a irmã

Depois do café o resto do dia seguiu normalmente, Hermione ajudou a mim e a Rony a fazer os deveres de Poções e Devesa contra as Artes das Trevas.

Assim que terminamos fomos fazer uma visita a Hagrid que nos contou que a uns dias atrás, ele havia encontrado alguns cervos mortos espalhados pela floresta, e também encontrou pegadas de lobo perto dos animais, Rony ficou espantado e perguntou o que poderia ser, Hermione deu um suspiro respondeu como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo, um lobisomem , Rony se encolheu na cadeira enquanto eu olhava para a floresta.

XoXoX

Fui em direção ao estadio de quadribol para assistir ao teste de meu irmão.

Quando cheguei Harry estava dando as ultimas instruções e os participantes já estavam montados em suas vassouras prontos para começar.

Achei Hermione na arquibancada e me sentei perto dela

O que eu perdi?perguntei a ela

Olá Vallquiria, bem por enquanto nada demais. Harry explicou que os participantes formaram um time que ira enfrentar o time da Grifinoria, o participante que fizer mais pontos será o novo artilheiro do time.

Então eles vão jogar uns contra os outros e contra os titulares. É me parece um bom plano

Hermione acenou a cabeça e percebi que os jogadores já estavam no ar. O time da Grifinoria saiu com a bola e foi em direção aos aros, mais o artilheiro foi impedido por um aspirante que logo teve sua bola roubada por Vin que deu um chute na bola na mão do adversário, um artilheiro do outro time tentou pegar a bola do meu irmão, mais num movimento rápido ele deu um lopin em volta do jogador, marcando seu primeiro gol. O treino seguiu com muitas jogadas inesperadas, sendo que Vin fazia as mais suicidas, fazendo Hermione dar um pulo de susto a cada manobra, fique surpresa com a determinação do time da Grifinoria

Depois de uma hora de treinamento o capitão do time finalmente deu por encerrado o treino, todos os jogadores pareciam satisfeitos, desceram de suas vassouras e foram em direção ao vestiário conversando.

Vin foi o ultimo a descer, do campo ele olhou para arquibancada e viu a mim e Hermione, vez um sinal de positivo e sorriu, não sei se foi impressão minha mais por um instante tenho certeza que o olhar de meu irmão encontrou o de Hermione o que a fez corar

Me despedi de Hermione e fui encontrar com meu irmão

Foi muito bem Vin! - disse quando o encontrei no caminho do vestiário

Valeu. Só achei que... - Ele não completou a frase, foi interrompido por um bater de palmas, procurei quem quem era é vi um garoto com as vestis da Sonserina, era Draco Malfoy

Até que você voou bem para um cachorro sarnento – a voz dele suava calma enquanto se aproximava. Tentei argumentar mas ele voltou a falar – Vou direto ao assunto, conheço o segredo de vocês, e ao menos que queriam que toda a escola fique sabendo vocês vão aceitar minha proposta

Qual seria a sua proposta? - agora eu entendia o porque do meu irmão odiar tanto esse imbecil

Simples, unam-se ao Lorde das Trevas – o sorriso que ele mostrou a disser aquelas palavras me deixou borbulhando de raiva, e era claro que a Vin também, seus olhos já transmitiam qual seria a resposta, Draco notara o olhar e completou – não precisam responder agora, vocês podem me dar a resposta na próxima lua cheia

Ele deu um ultimo sorriso e se afastou, e quando já estava bem longe olhei para meu irmão, estava de cabeça abaixada olhando para chão, seu olhar só demostrava uma coisa, ódio

- Então prepare-se Malfoy, pois a próxima lua cheia sera a ultima – disse Vin pra si. Não estava gostando dessa ideia

**Por favor comentem, não dói nada e faz com que o trabalho seja recompensado :) **


	4. Ameaça

**L: não!  
**

_Sim! _**  
**

**L: impossivel! ****  
**

_Possivel! Tudo graças a A.B.M. Potter ! Obrigada por aguentar minhas frescuras, incertezas e constante encheção de saco XD. Vamos ao Cap  
_

* * *

**Capitulo 3 : Ameaça **

Lembranças invadem minha cabeça a todo tempo, tentando me manter firme, fazendo eu me lembrar a toda hora de quem eu sou e de que nada pode mudar isso.

Enquanto caminho em direção à aula de Historia da Magia lembro-me de uma bela garota de cabelos loiros que se balançavam mesmo sem haver vento, seus olhos azuis decididos me encaravam, esperando uma resposta, e tudo que pude responder foi: "_Você nunca estará segura ao meu lado"_, mais ela já tinha decidido: "_Não importa, você é meu escolhido". T_entei afastar esses pensamentos da minha cabeça, estava preocupado com o que poderia acontecer, detesto quando isso acontece.

Olho para os corredores, esperando que alguma coisa acontece-se, nada. Só me resta entrar na sala de aula e esperar o tempo passar, quem dera fosse tão fácil.

A sensação de saber que algo de ruim pode acontecer e não saber quando é insuportável, queria me isolar na floresta, fugir de tudo que me atormenta, de tudo que me persegui. Mas então me lembro do que uma sabia mulher uma vez me disse: "_Se você cair basta se levantar e seguir em frente", _ainda havia tempo de impedir a queda, eu vou seguir em frente.

O que eu disse aquele sonserino é passado, não importa o que ele sabia ou o que ia fazer jamais irei me juntar a Voldemort. Tentava me convencer disso.

Sentado de cabeça baixa, rabiscando qualquer coisa no pergaminho, sem dar a mínima para o que o professor estava dizendo, esse não era eu, deprimido e distante, está tudo errado.

Sinto que estou sendo observado, tento ver quem é sem que me vejam, vejo Draco Malfoy, com seu olhar superior, ele ainda aguardava uma resposta minha, e parecia que não iria esperar mais, já havia se passado duas semanas, e assim, entramos no mês de outubro. Outro olhar vinha de Hermione, parecia preocupada, ela não sabia da minha conversa com Malfoy, e também não sabia o meu segredo, bem, pelo menos eu espero, não queria incomodar ninguém, só queria passar despercebido.

É engraçado ficar pensando nessas coisas, não me levam a lugar algum, apoiei a cabeça na mesa, e aos pouco adormeci.

_"Finalmente havia chegado a Paris, estava totalmente perdido, muitas pessoas desembarcando do trem ao mesmo tempo, muito odores diferentes, uma zona na hora de pegar as bagagens, pessoas falando muito alto, meu Santo Merlin! Como iria achar meu padrinho naquela confusão? _

_Está perdido meu filho - Senti que alguém havia segurando meu ombro, me virei para ver quem era não dava para imaginar a minha felicidade quando vi que era meu padrinho._

_Bimpo! Você me achou. _

_Não é tão difícil achar um rapaz de 1,84 de olhos dourados _

_Mas e difícil achar um senhor de 1,67 no meio dessa confusão - Bimpo era um senhor de 72 anos, andava um pouco curvado, tinha cabelos grisalhos e olhos verdes escuros que mostravam que ele era muito sábio. Ele havia sido o melhor amigo dos meus pais, e mais tarde se tornou meu padrinho e também da minha irmã. _

_ Ele deu uma risada e respondeu _

_É verdade, vamos sair logo daqui._

_ Saímos da estação de trem e fomos para casa, em uma longa caminhada por bairros trouxas, o que me deu a oportunidade de contar a Bimpo o que havia acontecido comigo no meu sexto ano em Durmstrang, e ele me contava como ia suas pesquisas em busca de uma cura para a Licantropia, esse era o sonho dele, e também havia sido o do meu pai, e logo, seria o meu. _

_Lar doce lar – anunciou meu padrinho quando chegamos._

_ A casa ficava num bairro bruxo bem afastado, todas as casas eram antigas, do tipo que é passada de geração para geração, mas eram bonitas, bem cuidadas, com jardins na frente e atrás das casas, um lugar tranquilo para se viver. _

_ Entrei na casa e botei as malas no chão, e vi, que tudo estava do mesmo jeito de quando eu havia ido embora. Na frente da porta de entrada havia a escada que levava ao secundo andar onde ficavam os quartos, a esquerda ficava a sala, com uma grande mesa de jantar, uma lareira, os sofás cor de vinho e as poltronas ande já havia perdido varias tardes dormindo. Mas o que eu mais gostava naquele local era o piano, quando eu era pequeno e vinha a esta casa com meus pais, minha mãe tocava o piano enquanto eu e minha irmã ficávamos brincando de pega-pega pela casa. _

_No funda da sala havia uma porta, ela levava ate uma sala onde Bimpo fazia suas experiências. Nunca tinha entrado lá. A direita da escada ficava a cozinha, um ambiente claro e espaçoso, onde geralmente fazíamos nossas refeições. _

_ - Vincent, em vez de ficar ai parado, porque não leva suas coisas para o quarto e vem me ajudar na cozinha? _

_ - Hmm?... A sim! Já estou indo. _

_ Subi as escadas e entrei na segunda porta a direita. Lá estava meu quarto, uma cama de casal encostada na janela me dava uma vista para o jardim dos fundos e do nascer do Sol. Não tinha muita coisa, até porque eram poucas as vezes que eu voltava para casa, mas mesmo assim era muito bom estar de volta. _

_ Botei as malas em um canto do quarto e desci as escadas para ajudar meu padrinho na preparação do jantar. Não demorou muito para que ouvíssemos a porta da frente sendo aberta. _

_ - Chegamos! _

_ Reconheci a voz de imediato, fazia um ano que eu não via minha irmã. Corri para entrada, era muito bom revela, sentia minha família unida novamente. _

_ - Vince, está é minha amiga Celeste, ela vai passar as férias com agente. _

_ Olhei para trás de minha irmã é vi, para mim era a personificação da Lua. A pele pálida, cabelos loiros que iam ate a cintura, olhos azuis como nunca havia visto, o rosto redondo e lábios carnudos. Acho que não tem outra explicação a não ser "amor a primeira vista". _

_ Fiquei olhando encantado sem saber o que dizer_

_ - Celeste Argent, é um prazer conhece-lo – ela se aproximou se apresentou e sorriu._

_ - A...a..- fiquei parado gaguejando e ela riu, o riso dela parecia que todos os sinos e gisos no mundo tocavam ao mesmo tempo" _

Ouvi alguém me chamando e voltei à realidade, a aula já tinha acabado e os alunos estavam saindo da sala para a próxima aula. Olhei para frente e vi Hermione.

- Você dormiu a aula inteira - disse ela surpresa

- Mas valeu a pena. – ela sorriu e por um momento senti alguma coisa, e logo em seguida senti culpa.

Levantei, arrumei minhas coisas e fui para o salão da Grifinoria acompanhado por Hermione, encontramos com Harry e Ron. Fui com eles ate o quarto para guardar os livros.

- Vish, acho que o gato da Hermione resolveu dar uma passada por aqui – olhei para Rony e vi que ele apontava para minha cama, ela estava repleta de um pelo marrom.

- Ah! E por isso que eu odeio gatos – comecei a tirar os pelos da cama e percebi que eles tinham um cheiro diferente.

- Deixa ai, você tira depois do jantar.

- Não vou dar um jeito agora, vocês podem ir na frente.

Os dois concordaram e foram embora. Fiquei tirando aqueles malditos pelos da minha cama, e quando achei que tinha acabado percebi que o chão ao lado da minha cama estava repleto de pelo, e parecia formar uma trilha ate o meu baú, abaixei e cheirei aquele pelo, definitivamente não era de gato, parecia de cervo, abri o baú e não acreditei no que havia dentro. Vi uma cabeça de cervo, meu baú meus livros tudo estava coberto de pelo e sangue.

Quando o choque inicial passou notei que na cabeça do cervo havia um bilhete.

_" Seu tempo está acabando lobo mau. Nós vemos no Halloween"_

XoXoX

Como todo ano se procede à festa de Halloween estava prestes a começar, todo ano Hogwarts se superava no preparo do banquete e, como era nosso ultimo ano em Hogwarts, não queríamos desperdiçar. Bom, pelo menos nem eu e Ron queríamos perder o banquete, pois Hermione ficou na Sala Comunal esperando por Vincent, quando saímos do quarto ele parecia endiabrado.

Descemos as escadarias correndo, e chegamos no Salão Principal, que já estava todo decorado, e a comida já estava na mesa.

Eu e Ron sentamos o ruivo não esperou nem um segundo para atacar a comida, mas eu fui com mais calma, primeiro fiz o que sempre fazia, vagava o olhar por todo salão, e parava especificamente em um lugar que era ocupado sempre pela mesma pessoa, na mesa da Sonserina.

Draco por um instante encontra meus olhos, depois bufa, e olha com desdém para a porta, esperando por alguém, um sorriso maldoso brota em seus lábios, e fico até preocupado com o pobre infeliz que estava sobre seu olhar.

Sigo seu olhar e vejo que Hermione e Vincent acabaram de entrar, a castanha estava muito preocupada com Vincent, que estava com a face distorcida de raiva e pisando fundo, como se fosse quebrar o chão a cada passo. Finalmente quando Vincent se senta, Draco se levanta, abre um sorriso maior, e sai do Salão, parando na porta para olhar por cima do ombro e gesticular com a cabeça, como se quisesse que alguém o seguisse. Não muito tempo depois, Vincent, batendo com ambos os punhos na mesa, se levanta e , quase correndo, segue por onde Draco havia ido, minutos antes. Fico olhando para o caminho seguido pelos dois, incapaz de fazer o mesmo.

XoXoX

Sigo aquele magricela maldito até o que parece ser uma clareira na Floresta Proibida, olha para cima e vejo uma lua cheia perfeita. O destino daquele garoto estava traçado, ele iria morrer, e meu segredo iria morrer com ele.

XoXoX

Vincent tombou sobre os joelhos num urro de partir o coração, ele apoiou as mãos no chão, logo depois no peito.

Da posição na qual estava podia ouvir seus ossos se quebrando, se remodelando, todos os seus ossos dançavam por debaixo de sua pele como se fossem vermes devorando sua carne.

Se eu tivesse um pouco mais de juízo sairia correndo para dentro do castelo enquanto ainda tinha tempo, para mostra ao adorável mostro que o "amiguinho" de todos era. Mas não, eu não corri. Banquei um de grifinorio e fiquei para enfrentar meus problemas. Amaldiçoando-me por dentro rezei que minha mãe não se matasse ao descobrir que seu único filho foi devorado por um lobisomem.

Com sons de músculos se retorcendo e ossos sendo reunidos, voltei à realidade, e mirei o menino a minha frente. A pele dele se encontrava espichada sobre um novo esqueleto bem maior que anterior.

O primeiro enxerto de pele a cair foi o das costas, com o som doentio da pele se partindo a criatura urrou de dor, mas ao mesmo tempo de alivio. O rasgão feito pelo novo esqueleto da criatura não revelou músculos ou sangue, e sim um seboso pelo castanho escuro. As mãos se transformaram em patas ameaçadoras com enormes garras negras, da base das costas do que antes era um homem surgiu uma calda com pelos da mesma tonalidade do resto do corpo. O mais assustador foi que o crânio não se transformou junto com o resto do corpo demorou mais, e foi horripilante ver os olhos de Vincent se esbugalharem depois afundarem para se adaptar ao crânio lupino.

Para mim pareceu tudo em câmera lenta, mas sei que não durou mais de dez segundos essa transformação. Um instante estava um homem, no outro um imenso lobo castanho com olhos assassinos que poderia te devorar numa bocada só.

As roupas e a pele de Vincent jaziam no chão como farrapos, o lobo rosnou para mim, me forçando a mirá-lo nos olhos, seu olhar me atravessou por completo, mais do que se algo tivesse lido minha mente. Ele pareceu ler meu coração e minha alma, mas não no sentido bonito e colorido da coisa, ele queria me matar, procurava um ponto fraco.

Então fiz o que deveria ter feito 20 segundos atrás. Eu corri. Corri porque minha vida dependia daquilo

Bem, pare explicar o que aconteceu logo em seguida imagine-se num corredor retilíneo muito comprido, mas sem saída numa das extremidades. Na outra ponta há uma saída, mas um lobo bem grande que só quer te matar está lá, e está pronto pra correr atrás de você. O que você faz? Corre para a outra extremidade a fim de prolongar um pouco a sua vida, ou fica para ser devorado? Se você foi corajoso escolheu o mesmo que eu, correu para prolongar um pouco a sua vida.

Embrenhei-me no meio das moitas para penetrar a floresta. Sabia que era suicídio, mas, se estivesse no meu lugar, sendo bombardeado por um jato de adrenalina a cada três segundos, saberia que não estava ligando se era suicídio ou não.

Estava tudo escuro como breu, não sabia em qual direção estava seguindo, mas só queria me afastar do lobo. Podia ouvir galhos e folhas sendo esmagados, pelas enormes patas lupinas que corriam atrás de mim, podia ouvir a respiração pesada atrás de mim, se aproximando cada vez mais.

Chegando a uma clareira fui cegado pela luz da lua, e cometi um erro: parei de correr.

O lobo se aproveitou disso, com um leve grunhido pulou em cima das minhas costas me derrubando no chão, suas patas pressionavam minhas costas e pareciam pesar uma tonelada, mas o que veio em seguida fez parecer o resto cócegas. Ele cravou os dentes em mim. Gritei de dor, podia ver os dentes brancos do lobo penetrando cada vez mais fundo na minha carne, via o sangue escorrendo, ouvia os ossos do meu ombro direito se quebrando, não queria morrer daquela forma, não iria morrer assim, seria ridículo.

Com a mão esquerda peguei minha varinha e conjurei o feitiço Conjunctivitus e acertei o olho do lupino. Ele saiu de cima de mim e começou a esvregar o olho atingido com as patas. Aproveitei a distração para correr de volta para a floresta, tinha que sair da clareira. Precionei o ferimento e recomecei a correr

Quando finalmente voltei para dentro da floresta me escondi nas raizes de uma arvore, olhei para tras para ver se via o lobo, mas ele tinha desaparecido provavelmente ja tinha voltado a me caçar, podia ouvir galhos quebrando, mas não fazia ideia da onde o barulho estava vindo.

A verdade e que não conseguia correr mais, não com aquele ferimento, Tirei a mão de meu ombro e analizei a ferida. Meu ombro estava coberto de sangue, a pele estava solta permitindo que eu vi-se meu musculo e as marcas dos dentes eram profundas. Mas o pior era a dor, mesmo que a adrenalina a diminui-se, a sensação era horrivél, parecia que alguem tinha botado fogo no meu braço e estava batendo nele com uma bigorna, e parecia que isso estava se espalhando cada vez mais rapido pelo meu corpo, toda vez que sentia meu coração bater eu sentia mais dor.

Respirei fundo e novamente olhei para tras. Nada, na verdade ate o barulho dos galhos se quebrando haviam parado, via ali a oprtunidade de voltar para o castelo. Fui me esgueirando pela floresta, me escondendo atras da arvores.

Pensei que tinha escapado que o lobo foi para o outro lado da floresta. Qual foi a minha supresa quando vi o lobo parado a minha frente, como se disse-se " Estava esperando por você". Peguei minha farinha e me preparei para lançar um feitiço, mais ele foi mais rapido, com um salto me derrubou no chão e começou a me rodiar, ele estava brincando comigo.

_ "Talvez seja o fim." _

_ B_alançei a cabeça para afastar esse pensamento, e enquanto fazia isso vi o lupino cair no chão e comerçar a se contorcer. Só depois e que entendi o porque, a Lua cheia agora esta encoberta pelas nuvens. Vi todo o processo de transformação denovo, so que ao contrario.

De gatinha Vincent ofegava, e com o olho que lhe restou me olhou

- Que inconveniência, vou ter que te matar da maneira convencional...

- Você pode tentar... - disse num sussurro, não tinha forças para levantar a voz. Vincent levantou, e vi a sorte que teve, trapos formaram uma tanga para protegê-lo. Quase ri, mas doía até respirar. Ele caminhou para mim, seu olho brilhante parecendo uma lanterna, quando ele levantou o punho, eu levantei minha varinha.

- Crucius... - e novamente o vi se contorcer de dor no chão.

Sempre que parecia se acostumar com o desconforto do Cruciatus eu aumentava a sua dor. Quando ele ofegava, e em seu olho lia pedidos de misericórdia, já me preparava para uma Avada Kedavra.

- Por que você tá fazendo isso? - perguntou ele numa voz sofrida.

- Porque você tem morrer... - respondi.

- Mas eu quero viver... - não sabia o que falar, e acabei ouvindo o que ele tinha a disser - Você está fazendo isso por ordens de seu pai? - Assenti. - Por quanto tempo você vai permanecer sobre as asas dele?Quando vai tomar as rédeas da sua vida?

Não sabia se era o meu subconsciente reagindo ou uma alucinação pela falta de sangue, mas abaixei minha varinha, percebi que não éramos tão diferentes assim.

- Vincent... Me leva para a enfermaria..

Apaguei

* * *

_Então povo, espero que tenham gostado_, por favor comentem. Até a proxima


End file.
